As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information; and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
In some implementations, an IHS may be coupled to one or more screens, displays, monitors, televisions, or the like; such as, for example, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor. In operation, an LCD display may enable an IHS to render images and video to an end-user. While conventional LCD displays have been designed to show Standard Dynamic Range (SDR) content, modern monitors can also display content having High Dynamic Range (HDR). In most implementations, HDR-capable displays are “backwards-compatible,” and can also reproduce SDR images or movies.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, however, conventional SDR-LCD displays, which are designed only to present SDR content, cannot properly reproduce HDR content. To address these, and other concerns, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for LED backlight control for reproduction of HDR content using SDR-LCD panels.